Envy
by Emchan
Summary: What if Karsh hadn't known Glenn and Dario before Garai's death? What if them moving in was the first time they'd ever seen each other? Or Riddel? A look into their lives before the Dragoons, Devas, and marriage.
1. Chapter 1 Glenn

Notes: Ok, well, this is just a little side thing I'm doing, in between my work on Roses.  I just couldn't wait to work on it or submit it (anxious, aren't I?).  Anyway…  This won't be updated all that frequently, just mainly when I get strong Karsh x Glenn urges… which I do quite often, so that's a plus.

This is shounen ai!  I'm letting you know ahead of time there will be NO yaoi.  I rather like my account and I don't want the FF.net police to delete it, tyvm.  The main coupling is Karsh x Glenn, with some minor Dario/Karsh and Karsh/Riddel (well that's unavoidable).

It's told in Glenn and Karsh's point of views.  I'll switch every chapter or so.

Oh, and thanks, Uftaki… I had this funny feeling that Glenn should be 5 (I even wrote him with a 5 year olds personality), but I wasn't sure.

Disclaimer: I am not SquareSoft.  Therefore, I do not own Chrono Cross or any of its characters.

Envy 

-Chapter 1-

Glenn

          I suppose I always envied him.  Both of them, really, but him more than anyone else.  I don't know why I did, Dario was so much stronger and always got the upperhand, but he… he always caused me to feel such envy.  Such… longing.

I was too young when everything began to remember much.  Dario would tell me about our parents sometimes, but he wasn't very old either when they died.  To me, Zappa and Zippa are my parents.  Maybe not by blood, but they've always been there for me.

          When I met them I was too confused to realize what was going on around me.  Dario was with me, and it was more like an outing without our parents (and although I'll never tell anyone, I was very frightened).  The Zappas seemed like nice people and I wasn't really scared by them.  Dario would kid me about that a lot - almost any stranger frightened me.

~-~-~

          I don't know what's going on.  Oniisan is with me right now, he's standing right beside me, but he sounds weird.  There are new people here, who are they?  They look kind of chubby... I like that, they look nice.

          "Are you sure this is a good idea, Zappa?"

          "Positive.  They seem like good kids.  We can put 'em in the cabin out back, I knew I'd built that thing for some reason."

          "That little one is so young..."

          The chubby man patted the other person - I think it's a woman, "All the better reason.  Hey, what was your name young man?  And how old are you?"

          "Dario.  I'm 12.  Glenn is 5."  I looked up at oniisan - he doesn't look very happy.

          "Oniisan..."

          "Not now, Glenn."

          "Well, Dario, you're the same age as our boy.  Speaking of which... where's that boy off to now, Zippa?"

          "Oh, who knows?  He might have gone into town."

          He grunted and raised his arms to cross over his chest.  He looks kind of funny - mean lookin' but he doesn't act mean.  And chubby people aren't mean, right?

          "Oniisan..."

          "I said not now, Glenn."

          "Why hello..." the woman knelt down before me, smiling, "I'm Zippa.  What's your name?"

          I glanced up to oniisan for conformation - was she a nice lady?  Could I tell her?  He shrugged and looked away. Oniisan sure is acting weird... "Glenn."

          "Hello, Glenn.  Nice to meet you."  I nodded - that's the right thing to do, I think, when someone says 'nice to meet you,' you nod.  She smiled at me and ruffled my hair, letting me know that I had done the right thing.  I hate having my hair ruffled, though.  I don't think I'll like her much.  I jerked away from her hand and ran to hide behind oniisan, clinging to his pants.

          "You're such a baby, Glenn."

          "Am not!"

          "Then don't hide from people."

          Always eager to please oniisan, I peaked out from behind him and looked up sheepishly at the woman.  I may not like her, but I had to pretend like I did - for oniisan.

          "Now look it what you did, woman.  He must not like to be touched.  Ye don't know us that well, do ye?"  I raised a hand, pointing to my chest and he nodded.  I bobbed my head up and down once and then ducked behind oniisan again.  Even if I am a baby, I'm allowed to be, I don't know these people that well.

          "Where is that boy?  Zappa, I'm going to head into town to see if I can find him."

          "Ah let him stay.  He'll meet 'em sooner or later.  Come on boys, lemme show you to your new home."  Home?  Did we move?  What is he talking about?  I held fast to oniisan's pants with my small hands and followed him and the man past a gate and a funny yellow stuffed man and into a wooden house.  "Now, you two will be sharin' this cabin.  We don't have much furniture now, didn't get a chance to get much before you came, but there's a couple beds and some blankets."

          "It's fine, thank you sir."

          The chubby man laughed and brought his hand down roughly on oniisan's shoulder, shaking him, "Don't call me sir, now!  I'm Zappa.  You'll be callin' the misses Zippa.  And when that good-fer-nothing son of mine gets home, you'll be callin' him by his name."

          "Yes si - "

          "What did I just tell ye?"

          "Yes, Zappa."

          "That's better!  Now, I'll let you get acquainted with the room.  Zippa'll come get ye when supper is ready."  He nodded to us and left the building, shutting the door soundly behind him.  Oniisan pried my hands from his pants, walked to the bed near the door, and fell backwards onto it.

          It's a big room, I think.  Maybe this will be fun!  Although... I do wonder where mama and papa are.  How are we all going to fit into this one place?  And why did we move?  I liked our house.  "Oniisan?"  I moved over to him and tugged on his leg, "Oniisan?"

          "What..."

          "Where are mama an' papa?"

          Oniisan grumbled and rolled over, burying his face in the bed.  "Nowhere..."

          "When are they coming back?"

          "Never..."

          I blinked - that wasn't what I thought I'd hear, "Never?  But… why?"

          "I don't want to talk about it right now, Glenn...  just let me go to sleep, please."

          Nodding, I stepped back and glanced around the room.  Chubby man was right - there wasn't anything here, really.  Just a couple beds and a window.  I liked the window, though.  I toddled over to the far wall and got up on my tiptoes, trying to see outside.  Drat - it doesn't help that I'm short.  Grumbling, I jumped onto the bed, barely managing to pull myself on top, and crawled forward to look out the window.  Just trees...  all the work for trees.  Sighing, I fell back into the bed and kicked my legs up in the air.  There wasn't anything to do - oniisan was sleeping with his face in the bed, mama and papa weren't here, and I didn't have any of my toys with me.

          Maybe... there was something to do outside?  Or, I could go exploring the house next door!  I nodded and jumped down off the giant piece of furniture - what was it with beds nearly as tall as you are? - and tiptoed out of the room.  No reason in being loud enough to wake oniisan.  A tiny smile crept onto my face - tricking oniisan was the best fun.  Unless he caught you, then it wasn't so great.  But that didn't matter right now, what mattered was... that yellow man outside!  I shut the door behind me and glanced over at the man.  Since when did men have poles stuck up them?

          "Karsh!"  I blinked and tilted my head - it could talk?  "Karsh, where have you been?  You know you were supposed to stay home today."  Now, yellow men do not talk like mean chubby woman.  Well, at least I don't think they do.  I've never actually met a yellow man before.

          "Yeah, yeah.  Big deal.  So we got some orphan kids comin' over, so what?"

          "Ah... what's a orphan?"  I'd heard that word several times already and I really, really wanted to know why people kept calling me an' oniisan that.

          Chubby woman and unseen 'Karsh' stopped abruptly.  Chubby woman raised a hand to her forehead and shook her head, then a girl stepped out from behind some bushes near the fence.  Wait, isn't Karsh a boy's name?  And she does kinda look like a boy, but...

          "Is this one of them?"  And kinda sounds like a boy...

          "Yes... Karsh, this is Glenn, Glenn, this is my son, Karsh."

          "You're a boy?!"  I've never seen a boy that looked like a girl before!

          Obviously, chubby woman hadn't either because she started laughing really, really loudly and Karsh just got red in the face and looked like he was going to explode.  I giggled - exploding would be cool.

          "I'm going to my room."  He took a deep breath and looked straight at me.  I still think he looks like a girl.  Boys aren't pretty.  Wait, did I just think that?  Girls aren't pretty either!  Icky!

          "Karsh, please, he's only four."

          "Hmph."  Girly boy walked past me, glaring the whole time, until he finally had to turn his head to enter his room.  Chubby woman glanced at me, then at her son, and followed him into the other house.  Oniisan would like him - they both glare at me and get real red in the face when I say something wrong.  I try real hard not to say anything wrong, really I do, but it's so fun to watch people turn red.

          I took one last look at yellow man and turned to go back to oniisan.  Maybe I should go follow chubby woman and her son, but I'd probably get in trouble.  I like the color red, but not on me.  I raised a hand to the door and pushed inward, peeking my head inside.  Oniisan is sitting on the bed now, facing the window and looking at something in his hands.  I can't see his face but he sounds like how I get if one of my toys breaks.

          "Oniisan?"

          "Glenn!"  He shoves whatever was in his hands underneath the pillow on the bed, brings his forearm to his eyes and rubs them quickly, then turns to face me, "I thought you were outside."

          "I was.  Chubby people's kid is here - he's funny, he look like a girl.  I fink you'll like him.  Oniisan?"  I walked over to him, looking at his face.  Did I make him angry again?  I was sure I hadn't said anything wrong to him in the past minute, but his face is red.

          "Uh, yeah, Glenn?"

          "Did I do somefing wrong?"  Oniisan blinked and stared at me.  I'd done it again!  That's twice in a minute!

          "What makes you say that?"

          "Your face is red."

          He blinked again, and then smiled.  Only, I don't like this smile.  Usually oniisan has a nice, big smile, but this one is kind of sad.  Almost like how mama smiles at me when she's unhappy with something I did but wants me to feel better.  He stood and walked over to me, then kneeled down and opened his arms.  Ok, who is this person and what has he done with oniisan?  Oniisan never wants a hug - he's oniisan!  Strong, firm and kind oniisan.  He doesn't hug for no reason.

          His face is getting sadder as I stand here and I think that he really does want a hug.  Blinking, I step forward and stand in front of him, letting him wrap his arms around me.  Oniisan buries his face in my shoulder and lets out tiny whimpering noises - a bit sadder then when I break my toys or stub my toe.  Something is really wrong with oniisan, he never cries!  "Oniisan!  Whatsamatter?"

          "Glenn..." his voice is cracking and he pushes me away - just a bit, enough so I can see his face.  He looks really, really sad.  My eyes start to water - I can't stand oniisan sad!  It's not right!  "Oh, don't cry, Glenn, it's ok."  He releases an arm and wipes the tears away from my eyes, "I'm sorry I'm crying."

          "I don't wan' oniisan to be sad..."

          He let out a funny laugh - kind of like he's choking but wants to laugh anyway, "You don't?  Well, I won't be then.  For you, Glenn, I'll be happy."  He tried to wipe tears away from his face but they didn't really stop falling.  I pouted and raised a chubby hand to help him.  Oniisan looked at me funny again.  Only, more happy, but he kept crying anyway.  "T-thanks, Glenn."

          "Anytime!"  I smiled - I'd learned that word from him a little while ago.  "Oniisan?"

          "Y-yes?"  He lowered his head, trying to hide his tears from me.

          "Where are mama and papa?"

          "Oh, Glenn..." He let out a cough - well, almost a cough.  It sounds almost like he's choking, "They've gone away."

          "Away?  When'll dey be back?"

          "That's the thing, Glenn..." he looked up at me and I could feel my eyes watering again.  How could I have made him so sad so fast?  "They won't be."

          "Whaddya mean?"

          "I mean... we won't be seeing them again for a long time."

          "Why?"

          He choked again, "Because there are a lot of bad people in the world, Glenn."

          I gasped - did someone hurt mama and papa?  "Are dey gon' be ok?"

          "Yeah, Glenn," he wiped tears from his eyes again, "They'll be fine.  No one is gonna hurt them again."

          "Dey're gone f' good, aren't dey oniisan?"  Tears fall freely from my eyes - I don't know why, but something inside me really hurts and I can't stop crying.

          "Yeah, yeah they are."

          "Oh... oniisan?"

          "Y-yeah?"

          "It'll be ok.  You got me."

          Water stopped falling down his face for a few seconds and he looked at me, blinking.  Then, he smiled - not a sad smile this time, one of those strong smiles that I love about oniisan so much.  "Yeah, that's right, Glenn.  We've got each other."

          "I said somefing right?!"

          He nodded, closing his eyes, "Yeah, Glenn, you did.  Thank you."

          "Anytime!"

          There was a knock on the door behind us, then a creak.  Oniisan let go of me, stood, and turned to face the window.  I blinked and turned to glance at chubby woman behind us.  She was peaking inside the room, watching oniisan.  I really don't think I like her much.

          "Am I interrupting something?"

          "N-no."  Oniisan's voice is still choking.  He must still be crying.  Chubby woman did one of those pity smiles again and looked down at me.  I muster up the biggest, meanest look I can and glare back at her.  She just sort of looks at me funny then laughs.  I must still not have a mean look...

          "Well, I'm just coming in to tell you that dinner is ready.  You boys can come in whenever you want, but if you want it hot I'd come in now.  Karsh and Zappa are big eaters, too, so I'll save you a couple plates."

          "Thank you."

          "Yeah, fanks."  I cross my arms and pout, still glaring at her.  She just laughs again and leaves, closing the door.  Why does she laugh at me so much?  Oniisan sighed and turned to face the door.  His face is still a little red, but it's not as bad as it was.  He wipes his eyes a few times with his hands then kneels down and does the same for me.

          "We better go and eat with them."

          "Do we gots to?"  He nodded and I sighed, "Oh alright."  I turned and walked to the door, reaching up and turning the handle to open the door.  Oniisan followed me out of the room and across the lawn to the other house.

          They sure have a lot of food.  There was a table set up in the middle of their main room, next to a big hot box of fire.  Chubby people and their son were already sitting around the table, shoveling food into their mouths.  The chubby people stopped eating and looked at us.  "Ah there ye are!"

          "Sorry if we were late."

          "Ah, that's no problem, we started without ye!  Sorry 'bout that, but we gotta eat you know!"  He laughed loudly and glanced at the girlish boy - who was still eating - and gave him a swift kick beneath the table.  He yelped and dropped the drumstick in his hand.

          "Watch it!"

          "Dario, Glenn, this is my son, Karsh.  He's got no manners but he works hard - when you make 'im."

          "Dad!"

          Oniisan smiled and gave a short bow to Karsh.  He glanced down at me, clearing his throat, and I bobbed my head quickly.  Karsh grunted and waved a hand at us, "I've met the kid."

          "Have you?"  He looked to the woman and she nodded, "So ye have!  Well, now ye just got one to get to know.  Dario, why don't ye sit over here next ta Karsh an' me?"

          Oniisan stood still, hesitating.  I don't think he really wants to sit near either one of them.  Lets go run away and join a traveling circus, oniisan!  We can be a big act and never have to see chubby people and girly boy again!  Although… I wouldn't really mind it if the girl-boy came to see us once in awhile.  Unfortunately, oniisan doesn't seem to be picking up on my 'circus, circus, circus!' chanting, so he nods and sits on the corner of the table, in between the two.  There's one seat left – next to chubby woman.  I pout and take a step back, hoping to will myself invisible.  I can do that, y'know, sometimes.  If I just think hard enough I can go invisible and no one ever notices me.

          "Come sit down, Glenn."

          Aww… it didn't work!  Chubby woman's looking at me, trying to make me sit down next to her.  No way!  I don't sit next to evil people!  Let me trade with girly-boy, so I can sit next to oniisan.  He's not evil.

          "Karsh, maybe you should trade seats so Glenn can sit next to Dario?"

          Chubby woman's not so evil after all! "No."  The culprit – girly boy!  Dario sighs and stands, walking over to me.  He kneels next to me and puts an arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer so he can whisper.

          "Please, these people have been very kind to us.  Tomorrow you can sit next to me, just sit over by Karsh and Ms. Zippa for now, alright?"

          Pouting, I uncross my arms and kick the floor, "Oh, fine.  But I don' like it!"  I sighed and shuffled my feet over to the chair, climbing up into it – with the help of Ms. Zippa, which I didn't like much – and picked at my food.

          Dinner was… different.  After I'd sat down, chubby man had slammed his hand onto poor oniisan's back, causing him to choke on his water.  Actually, the water came out of his nose, which I thought was really funny.  He didn't seem too happy, though.  Girly-boy and chubby woman just sort of chuckled – although I think girly-boy giggled – and ate their food.  Well, at least they didn't get mad at me for laughing at oniisan.

          Chubby man talked about how he'd put some meat on us – I hope he doesn't!  I think he's nice and all, and chubby woman isn't so bad after all, but I really don't want to be any chubbier than I am.  I told him so, and chubby-woman looked horrified, but he just laughed louder and said he meant muscle.  I guess that's ok, right?  I want to be strong like oniisan!  No, stronger!  I want to beat oniisan!

          Dario just sort of nodded and mumbled a thank you and did his absolute best to not draw attention to himself.  Which failed.  Because chubby-man pointed to girly-boy and said they'd have to fight tomorrow so he could know how strong oniisan was.  I want to fight, too!  I said so, but he just laughed and said he'd give me a stick and I could hit the yellow man.  Well… I guess that's not so bad.  I have something against yellow man; he bugs me.  There's something not natural about an all-yellow man on a stick.

          Girly-boy didn't talk much, though.  Mostly just ate loudly and gave side-ways glances to oniisan.  I think they'll get along, I mean, he kept looking at him and it wasn't a mean look.  Just… like he was thinking about something.  I guess he was 'sizzling him up' or something.  I'll have to ask oniisan about that later.  Chubby-woman kept shuffling food on my plate, though.  I'd finish it, and she'd put more on it.  My stomach really, really hurts right now.  Oniisan's in the bathroom, though, so I can't do anything about it.  I kind of wished that girly-boy had said something, though, even if all he does is grunt and say 'no' all the time.

          Oniisan's back from the bathroom, finally.  He looks funny, like he's a bit yellow.  "Hi, oniisan!"

          "Ugh…" he goes from yellow to green and runs out of the door again.  I guess he ate more than I did?  Maybe chubby-man hit him too hard.  Note to self: do not sit next to chubby-man; he will make you snort water and turn green.

          I sigh again – oniisan sighs a lot, so I think I should too – and kick my feet against the bed beneath me.  Outside, there's a loud "HA!" followed by the sound of wood hitting something.  Then another "HA!" and a "HOO-AA!"  Sounds like someone is having fun.  I want to go hit stuff and make funny noises!

          Nodding, and deciding that hitting stuff is more fun than sitting and waiting for oniisan to come back and run back out again, I jump down from the bed that I took so much effort to climb onto, and run out of the building.  The sun went down a little while ago, and I should have gone to bed, but since no one came in to tuck me in or tell me a story I stayed up.  So, anyway, it's a bit dark outside and the moon isn't very high, but there's still some light from the sun.  It's kind of pretty.  There must be a big city here since I can see several lights from other buildings.  We live somewhere out in the country, and it's always pitch-black after the sun sets.

          Another grunt and smack of wood draws my attention back to why I came outside.  There's girly-boy, standing with a wood-axe, chopping at a standing log.  I walk a little closer to him and watch him hit the wood again.  "Why dontchya just kick it over and chop it dat way?"

          He jumps a bit and looks around, then down to me.  He musta not heard me – not a very good warrior if you ask me!

          "Huh?  Oh… I'm not chopping it."  For some reason he thinks this is a good answer and goes back to hitting the wood.

          "Well, what'd da wood ever do to you?"

          "What?"  He stopped again and glanced at me.

          "You choppin' it for no reason!"

          "I'm training."

          "Oh."  I walk over to the fence just a few feet away from him and the log and lean against it.  "Well… whaddya trainin' for?"

          "Fighting."  He sounds a bit annoyed at me – I guess I'm interrupting him.  Oh well, I don't care.

          "Why?"

          "Because I want to be stronger."

          "Why?"

          "Why do you ask so many questions?"  He sighed and slammed the axe into the log, the loud sound echoing around the lot.  He leans over and rubs his hands on his pants and walks over to me, leaning up against the fence.  "I like training.  And I want to be strong, like my father."

          "Chubby man?"

          "Heh, yeah."

          "You don' look like 'im!"

          Girly-boy tilted his head back and laughed.  He doesn't laugh like a girl – it's rougher, heartier.  "Well, most people don't think I do.  Mom says I take after her brother."

          "Oh!"  I nodded and pretended like that meant something.  I'm good at that – it makes people happy when I pretend like I know what they're talking about.

          "So, why do you ask so many questions?"

          "Well… you wanna be stronger, I wanna be smufer!"

          "Ha!"  He leaned forward and elbowed me, "You mean smarter?" 

          "Yeah, dat too."

          Girly-boy smiled and straightened, leaning against the fence again, "Well, you don't seem too bad.  I've met worse three year olds."

          "I am _not _free!"  I can't stand it when people think I'm three just cause I'm short!  It's not my fault.  "I'm five."

          "Oh well excuse my mistake!"

          "Well… you don' seem so bad too."

          "Ah, thanks, I guess."

          "Dat's a competent, dummy."

          "Of course it is."

          He's quiet now, looking at the dim glow of the house thoughtful.  I have a short attention span, so I'm already kicking the fence.  Girly-boy notices my restlessness and looks down at me, "So, it's Glenn, right?"

          "Yup!  Name's Glenn.  An'… Glenn to my friends."

          "Well, Glenn, I'm Karsh.  I didn't really say hello properly before."

          "No you didn't!"  Karsh laughed and bowed to me, and I gave him a quick nod.  I don't think he deserves much more respect than that!

          "Karsh!"  He glances to the house, and there's chubby-woman standing in the door looking at him, "Go to bed!"

          "Yeah, yeah."

          "Now!"

          "Well, I guess I ought to go, then, Glenn."  He nods to me and takes a few steps forward, and then stops and looks back at me, "Shouldn't you be going to bed?"

          "Well… no one's tucked me in…"

          Karsh blinked and gave me a weird look – well, I think it was a weird look, I can't really tell now since it's getting darker.  He made some weird noise and knelt down to face me, "Isn't your brother in there?"

          "He's in the bafroom!"

          "Ha!  Well, the first day of mom's cooking will do that to you."

          I nodded severely and rubbed my stomach.  It still hurts a bit, but I haven't noticed as much while I was outside.

          "Well, I'll stay with you until he gets back, ok?"

          I turned my nose up and crossed my arms, looking away, "I'm not a baby!"

          "Then you don't need someone to tuck you in.  Sweet dreams, Glenn."  He smiled and ruffled my hair – which as I said really bugs me – and turned to run into their house.  Chubby woman stepped outside and walked over to me, kneeling down, "It's bedtime for you too!"

          "Aww, do I have to?"

          "'Fraid so!  Now, come on and lets get you tucked in."  She stood and offered her hand to me.  I loosened my arms and looked at her hand.  Now, I have to say, there is no one in the world I would want to tuck me in other than mama or oniisan.  But I think if Karsh had asked I would've said 'ok' because he reminds me so much of oniisan.  He's a bit mean at first, like oniisan, but is real nice once you get past that, like oniisan.  Chubby woman isn't like mama, though, and I don't want her to tuck me in.  I shake my head and run to our house, seeing oniisan walking towards the door from the other building, clutching his stomach and doubling over. 

          Chubby woman didn't follow me, since only oniisan came in after me.  I climbed up into my bed and sat there for a while.  I've never gone to bed without being tucked in.  Oniisan doesn't notice he just climbs into his bed, groaning.  I guess his tummy hurts too much to tuck me in.  I look down at my hands, which I can barely see in this light, and let my shoulders slump.  I don't like this.  I want someone to come in and tell me good night and give me a kiss on the forehead, like mama always did.  I'm starting to regret turning chubby woman down, and Karsh even more.  Slowly I push the covers down and climb under them, curling up into a ball underneath them.  Closing my eyes, I let out a tiny whimper – but not loud enough for oniisan to hear, I never want to sound weak – and clutch at the blankets.

---

Erm… read and review if you like ^_^;;

Extra:

Karsh: You want me to tuck you in?

Glenn: Uhm… no… that's ok (coughchildmolestercough)

Karsh: Oh come on let me tuck you in!  I'LL BE GENTLE!

Glenn: AHH!  ONIISAN!


	2. Chapter 2 Karsh

Ok, so actually Dario, Karsh, and Riddel grew up together – meaning they knew each other before this point in the storyline.  BUUUT, being stupid and not having researched much before I started this (which I make a habit of doing a lot, yknow… not researching), I made it so that they don't know each other.  And being all resourceful, I'm going to say I did this on purpose.  So it's sort of AU but sort of not?  I guess?  I dunno… no one is complaining yet.  (I actually didn't know they'd been friends that long, I couldn't remember anyone saying anything about how long they'd been friends in the game)  Plus, if you find anything else wrong with events, please tell me and I'll fix it ASAP. 

Anyway… I've been thinking, and it seems like this story is gearing more towards a 'growing up' fic (gee, like there's not enough of those already…) than a sweet little angsty shounen ai fic (which I will incorporate).  I'll see where it goes, but it's steering towards that.

Also, I have to ask – Does anyone here like Riddel?  If you do, raise your hand.  *sits on her hands* 

And thank you for all the nice reviews!  They make me all happy ^_^;  I didn't actually expect anyone to review this, and to have reviews is all T_T thank you! like.  So uhm… REVIEW MORE!  Yes.  It's fun. Envy 

Chapter 2

- Karsh -

            I saw her today.  The most beautiful person in the world - the most graceful, wonderful, coolest person ever (well, besides myself).  Today, I saw the future Mrs. Karsh.  Of course, she doesn't know it yet.  I didn't even talk to her - I just saw her.  She was surrounded by palace-guards, walking along the streets of Termina.  I guess she's from Viper Manor.  I overheard dad talking to mom once about General Viper's daughter.  It must be her; it has to be her.  Who else could be that perfect?

            Anyway, the future Mrs. Karsh was by a festival stand, buying some sort of girly thing.  Girls are weird like that, they like weird stuff like jewelry and birds.  Except, this girl like snakes.  I just know she does.  If she doesn't, why was she wearing that snake on her head?  She has to like snakes; I just know it.  That's cool - girls don't like snakes much, and she does.  All the more reason that she's gonna marry me.

            I'm only 12, so I guess I shouldn't be talking about this kind of stuff yet, but I don't care.  Next time I see her, I'm gonna introduce myself.  I've met General Viper before, he's come by to get weapons from my dad a few times, but he's never brought her along.  I think I'll ask mom what her name is when I get home.

            Mission: find out Mrs. Karsh's name failed.  Why?  Because I forgot that mom and dad decided to be all noble and adopt Garai's kids.  I only talked to one of them, really - the little kid.  He's kind of weird, not at all like Garai.  The other one, Dario I think, looks so much like him it's spooky.  I saw dad looking at him sadly (Dario didn't notice), but he didn't say anything.  I guess he misses Garai or something.  I didn't know him well, but he was very popular in my family (all over the continent, actually).

            Now I have two missions: find out Mrs. Karsh's name and get to know Dario.  Maybe I'll see if he can fight as good as his dad could.  If he can, I think my training can get a lot better.

            I roll over on to my right side, massaging the other side.  I slept on my left arm all night so it really hurts.  Better not tell dad - he'll say I'm weak.  I can't help it, really.  No matter how much I train, I always wake up with a sore arm because I slept on it.  Someday I'm going to be beaten by a bed.  I just know it.

            Mom's pounding on my door.  Judging by the light coming in, I guess I slept in.  Probably missed breakfast, too.

            "Karsh!  Ye slept straight through breakfast."  See?  I bet she saved me something, though, "I couldn't save ye any food, though!"  Damn.  Can't win 'em all.

            "Hn."  I sit up, massaging my arms.  I think my bed is made out of stone.  My mouth opens, letting a yawn escape.

            "Get up and go outside, Dario's waiting!"

            "Yeah, yeah."

            "Do it, Karsh!"  Well, there's my dad's voice.  I guess my job in the family is to beat up that Dario kid.  Well, his funeral.  Stretching, I kick the sheets off and run over to my dresser, pulling out my usual vest and pants.  It's always warm here so I never wear anything else.  I never can understand how the dragoons at Viper Manor can wear such heavy clothes, or how the devas wear all that armor.

            "'Tch, not bad."  Dario lowered his cheap steel sword and wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, "Didn't expect you to be any good."

            "Yeah, I'm pretty good ain't I?"  I smirked, hauling my axe over my shoulder, my legs bent.  I really, really want to sit down and die right about now, but I can't let him know that.

            "Eh, I've seen better.  You're good, but I'm better."

            "Ha!  We'll see about that," Did I say I wanted to die?  I meant I wanted him to die, by my hands, by the axe in my hands.

            "Boys!"  My mom's standing in the side door, looking at us, "Lunch."

            "'K mom!"

            "Thank you, Ms. Zippa."

            "Just Zippa!"

            "Zippa, then."  Dario glances at me and then over his shoulder to Glenn.  The poor kid's been trying to keep up with us all day, hacking away at that straw man.  I think he needs an opponent, but we'd probably cut one of his arms off, especially since he's just got a wooden sword.  "Come on, Glenn."

            "Yes, oniisan!"  He runs over to Dario and ducks beneath his arm, letting his brother place a hand on his head as they walked into the house.  It must be nice, having a brother and all.  I never had someone to look up to when I was that young - just General Viper, Garai, and my dad.  I would've liked another kid to watch over me.

            Shrugging, I follow the two inside the house.  I think there must've been some sales today (I never notice since I'm usually too busy training), 'cause dad looks really happy.  Plus he's got a bag full of money.  That usually means he's sold something or won a bet.  Mom looks happy too, so he must've sold stuff.

            "Some soldiers from Viper manor just came by and picked up their order.  'Twas a big one, we made a lot off o' it!  I c'n buy some of that mythril metal now and - "

            "We're going to save it."

            "What?  But Zippa, I'll make more if I use the mythril - "

            "We're saving it."

            "Hmph."  He looked at the three of us kids, "Don't ever git married, kids."

            "Zappa!"

            Dad cleared his throat and plopped down in his chair, "Well it's lunch time!  Lets eat!"

            I was sure I was gonna kill him this time.  We'd been sparring for the past three hours, broken two fence posts, a window, killed a squirrel, and scared off a customer.  After the customer ran away screaming, dad came out and yelled at me an' Dario to go into town.  He doesn't like it when I scare away customers, but usually he just spanks me, so I guess now he'll send us into town.  He'd never hurt a kid that wasn't his.

            Glenn was watching us the whole time, hitting the crap out of that poor straw man.  I think I'll need to tell mom to buy some new straw.  Glenn ran up to Dario, tugging on his arm, looking up at him with pleading eyes.  "C'n I come too, oniisan?"

"Don't you wanna train so you can get big and strong like me?" I smirked, holding my chin up.

            "Like me, you mean."  Dario glanced at me.

            "Mmm... no, because you're a wimp."

            "Oniisan…"

            "What did you just say?" The wimp gripped his sword, challenging me.

            "AH SED GIT TO TOWN!"

            "Yes dad!"  I dropped my axe to the ground and ran out of the fenced yard, "C'mon, I'll show you around."

            Dario glanced at Glenn, then back at me, then to the broken window where my dad's red, angry, spitting face was watching us.  "Ok!"  He ran after me, setting his sword down next to my axe, "Anything interesting?"

            "Well, there's a bar."

            "But we can't go in there, we're just 12."

            "'Tch, like it matters."

            "That'd be against the law!"  I laughed, running down the road leading into town, Dario trailing after me.  I feel kind of bad about leaving that kid back there alone, under the watchful eye of my hornet of a father, but I wasn't about to show a five year old where I hang out.  If mom found out I'd be dead; she's much scarier than dad when she's angry.  She does stuff like take away my food and make me do chores; dad just uses the paddle.  I fear mom more than him.

            We only make it a few yards from the house before I can hear my mom's voice, shouting after us, "Take Glenn with you!"  Well, at least she can't say I did it on my own.  It's her fault if I corrupt him.

            "Dario, if she uses this against me, you're my alibi."

            "What?"

            Glenn came running up next to us, nudging himself in between me an' Dario.  "Easy, you might hurt yourself."  Dario and I laughed.  I can tell that if we'll have anything in common, it'll be making fun of Glenn.

            "I c'n take care of myself!"

            "Izzat right?"

            "Yup!  I'm not a wimp!"  Glenn held his head up, trying his best to come up to our elbows, and promptly tripped over a stick.

            "Oh, no, you're not a wimp."  I exchanged glances with Dario, trying to cover up my snickering.

            "Nope."  He doubled back, grabbed the stick, and broke it in half before taking his place next to us.  

            Ok, so he's not that bad.  The kid's got spunk at least.  Most kids wouldn't even try as hard as he does, I give him that much.  Still, he is just a little kid.  "So, you enjoyin' it here?"

            He shrugged, trying to look and act as much like us as he could. "'S ok.  It's not as good as home, though."

            I could hear Dario's feet stop, the sound of his shoes echoing along the street.  Seems like he misses their home more than Glenn does, "Eh, isn't it like that?"  Dario seemed to have composed himself as he ran up next to Glenn, holding his head high.  They're not so bad, these two.  I think I could get to like them.

            Now everyone in this town knows there's a street with traveling merchants.  Each year at festival time it'll be littered with them, each one trying to catch your attention with their bright colors and loud voices and some poor guy in a suit who's trapped in a box.  Every local knows to just pass by and ignore them.  Dario and Glenn, however, are not locals.  Even though Garai would visit my dad's shop sometimes and they'd go hang out with the "deva" crowd, he never brought Dario or Glenn along.  In fact, judging by their amazement at all of the crap surrounding us, I would guess they've never been here before.

            "First time in Termina, isn't it?"

            "Well, we live – I mean - " he coughed and shook his head, " - lived a little while east of here, just near the mountains."

            "It's not that far away, though."  I looked over at Dario, who had his hand clamped on Glenn's shoulder in attempts to keep him from running off, "Don't worry," I added in a quieted voice, "he'll get sick of it after a few days."

            "I hope so..." Glenn had managed to steer us to the "psychic" tent - the weird one with glowing eyes.  No matter what freak sideshow or traveling salesman we had, there was always the same fake psychic.  "We just never wanted to come here, I guess..."

            "Well it's not like there's much here anyway, just the harbor."

            "Oh, I wanna getta fortune, oniisan!"

            "Sure."  We stood in front of the tent, Glenn jumping up and down and waiting for the puff of smoke to clear.

            "I didn't know there were any other towns besides this one."

            Dario laughed and watched Glenn cough as he tried to wave the smoke away, "You'd be surprised."

            "And who would like their fortune told?" Nice to see the fortuneteller's feeling uncreative today - on good days she'd make up some stupid phrase (they changed it depending on their mood) to mystify you and make your sinuses hurt more.  I guess the smoke is getting to her.

            "Oh, me me!"  Glenn jumped up and down, rubbing his eyes, "I wan' mine!"

            She held out a wart-y hand, "Very well."  Dario looked at the hand, then at me.  Glenn just smacked it.

            "She wants money."

            "Oh!"  Dario blinked and patted his pockets weakly, then lowered his head, "Oh.  Oh well."

            "Hey, it's ok - I got some."  I reached into my pant pocket and pulled a few coins, dropping them into the fortuneteller's hand.  It was a bit red since Glenn had hit it a few times.

            "Thank you."  She sounds a bit ticked - well, I guess I would be too if a five year old beat me up.  "Hummm...." More of that mystical sinus inducing smoke drifted out of the tent, causing Glenn to cough again.

            "Goes all out, doesn't she?"

            "You should see her on a good day."

            "A change in position should bring you good fortune."  Glenn stared at the old hag as her face peered through the dark shadows of the tent.  He pouted and crossed his arms, kicking the sidewalk.

            "Dat don't make sends."

            "Neither do you."  I looked away, covering my mouth with an outstretched palm.  Glenn didn't hear me, but Dario seemed to.  If he didn't then he seemed to enjoy kicking me in the shins.

            "It will in good time."

            Glenn looked up at her, head slightly tilted, and smiled, "Well, if you says so!"

            "Who is next?"

            I shook my head, holding a hand up, "No thanks.  You're a crock-pot, you old wart!  You always give me stupid fortunes!"

            "What's that you say?!"  The hag looked down her ugly nose at me with her beady yellow eyes, "You'd do best not to talk back to your elders."

            "I'll talk back to whoever I want."

            "Karsh, you shouldn't talk so rudely to her."  Dario bowed low, asking her to forgive me.  Damn wimp, I knew he was a pushover the moment I saw him.  Sure he can hold a sword ok, but he can't hold his ground.

            "Ah don't let her fool you.  She doesn't know what she's talking about."

            "Hmph!  If you think I'm so crazy, why don't I give you a reading – on the house."  She smirked at me, contorting her ugly wrinkled face into a mask of grotesque horror. Yeuck, how can anything look so awful?

            "No thanks, baba, I'm fine."

            "'Baba'?!  Insulting brat!"  She grabbed my hand and yanked it forward, chanting one of her stupid voodoo ritual things, "A change of fashion is in order."

            "Ha!" I move my arm to pull away, but she keeps her disgusting hand clamped on my wrist.

            "Don't take my readings lightly!"

            "Whatever." She let her hand go and I jumped back, rubbing my wrist, "Warts better not be contagious."

            Her face contorted again, yellow eyes twinkling with some sort of evil witch tint, "They are."

            "Damn woman!"

            Dario sighed nearby, "Karsh, you need to learn to control your temper."

            "Not you too!"  I looked around, desperate for someone to be on my side, but there is no one else!  Wait… there is!  That short kid, Dario's brother.  What's his name again? "Glenn!"  I looked down, seeing him standing a foot or so away from the tent, "I don't need to control my temper, right?"

            "Dey… dey… I dun wan' warfs!"  Glenn let out a little shriek and ducked to his brother's side, clutching at his pants.  "Oniisan!"

            The hag cackled, "You won't get them."

            "But, but – "

            "I just said that to make him mad."

            "You damn, stupid – "

            Dario sighed and looked over at her, smiling.  "You shouldn't frighten little children like that."  Maybe Dario's not so bad after all.

            "Yeah, poor Glenn's traumatized."

            "I wasn't referring to Glenn."  I take it back, I'm still gonna kill him!  By tomorrow, he'll be lying at my feet begging for mercy while I laugh and swing my axe around in the air.

            "Would you like your fortune told?"  Damn that hag!  She cut in before I had a chance to retaliate!  This is war witch!

            "Oh, I couldn't possibly – "

            "On the house."

            Dario grinned, "Well when you put it that way, how could I refuse?"

            "Wonderful."  The hag closed her eyes and did that stupid 'hum' again, focusing her energy or some crap like that.  All of a sudden, her eyes shot open, the yellow irises bright and flashing, "That… can't…"

            "Ma'am, are you alright?"  Dario moved to her but stopped as she raised a hand, staring at him.

            "No, stay there!"  The witch's eyes flashed to me so fast that I'm really not sure if she looked at me or not.  She doubled over, causing Dario to rush to her side to keep her from falling.  "You…" Glenn moved now, standing on her other side.

            "Obasan!"

            "I-I'm fine."  She closed her eyes, shaking her head wildly and stood.  "I'm said I'm fine!  Thank you for your concerns."  She nodded to Glenn and Dario, her eyes lingering on Dario, "Be mindful of the people you hold dear.  That is all."  Another puff of smoke and she retreated back into the tent.

            "I hope she'll be alright."

            "Hmph!  That was just for show."  A rock flew out of the tent and hit me in the head.  "DAMN HAG!"

            "Oniisan, what does 'damn' mean?"

            "Ah!  Glenn," Dario chuckled nervously while glaring at me, "You'll know when you're older."

            "It's one of dose bad words papa says dat mama gets angora, right?"

            "Angora!"  I started to snicker before Dario picked up said rock and threw it at me, "God – "

            "NOW THEN!"  He plastered a fake smile on his face and clamped his hands on Glenn's shoulders, "_Karsh_, why don't you show us some more festival sites?"

            "Fine, but that's about the height of the excitement."

            "Ooo!  Wuzzat!"  Glenn ran off towards this year's poor sap-in-a-suit, dragging Dario along with him.  Serves him right.

            A painter and some crazy guy asking about food later, we were downtown.  Downtown in Termina is very, very boring.  Now, to an outsider I guess it's pretty exciting – I mean, there are a couple shops, a bar, an Inn, some lady who sells flowers, and a statue.  Termina is the largest city in El Nido, which I think is very sad.  I mean we're just a city whose main attraction is a statue of General Viper.  Seriously, if you lived here would you be excited to go downtown?

            Glenn and Dario are very embarrassing to go around Termina with.  Why?  Because every five seconds, Glenn runs off and shrieks in that weird high-pitched voice of his and points at a fly.  Seriously, a fly.  He thinks Termina's flies are interesting.  Dario's not much better, he looks around the city 'ooo'ing and 'aaa'ing at the people's clothes and buildings.  You can tell they're tourists.  I've been ducking behind lampposts and purposely getting lost in the festival crowds in an effort to avoid being seen with them.  I have a reputation (in jeopardy, might I add – after that lemon fiasco) to hold in this city, and being seen with tourist won't help it at _all._  

            "Hmm, is that an elemental shop?"  Dario paused in front of Lisa's elemental store.

            "Eh?  Oh, yeah – it's nothin' special."

            "But they're elemental materials!"  Dario sighed and peered inside the window, "I really want one, but mom never let me get any."

            "What about your dad?"

            "Are you kidding?  Dad never had anything to say when it came to raising us."  Glenn tugged on Dario's sleeve, pointing at the store.

            "What's in dere?"

            "Elementals."

            "What're dose?"

            "Uhm…"

            "They're really cool."  I nodded to myself.

            "But, I thought you said – "

            "Oh!  I wan' see!"

            "Sure."  I walked over to the door, pushing it inward.  Lisa's is rather small, there's some bins along the wall with some various pieces of crap that you get bored with after awhile, and across from that is the counter, along with more barrels of crap.

            Of course, Dario and Glenn found the crap was interesting.  I sighed and crossed my arms, watching the tourists sift through the bins, looking at the various things.  Their homes must have really been boring.

            "Hey, Karsh!"

            "Huh?  Oh, hey guys – " wait… I did a double take and watched as two of the kids from the lemon fiasco came into the store.

            "What're you doin' in here?"  One of them, the short fat one, came up to me and elbowed me in the side, "Getting an elemental at last?"

            "Yeah, you don't own any of those!"

            "Guys, shut up."

            "Ha, Karsh thinks he's so cool and he doesn't have elementals!"  The tall skinny one laughed and walked over to the counter.

            "What, are you getting some?"

            "Well yeah!  _Our_ parents don't baby us."

            "Ha!  Well at least I know how to use them.  You guys wouldn't know a dark elemental from a light elemental if they bit you in the a– "

            "Uhm…" I lifted my head and looked towards the bins.  Dario was standing there, watching the three of us argue.  "Karsh?"

            "Huh?"  Dario gestured to Glenn, who had half his body in the bin, trying to see what the bottom looked like.

            "Pfft, he's not paying attention."  I turned back to dumb and dumber and crossed my arms, "So, go ahead and buy your dumb elementals.  You won't be able to do a damn thing with them."

            They glared at me and grabbed their elementals from the man behind the counter.  "You watch your mouth, Karsh!"  The tall one lifted his head and stomped out of the shop.

            "Yeah.  And have fun with your tourist friends!"  Fatty cackled and stomped out of the building.  I cringed as a bottle crashed to the floor.

            "SOMEONE IS PAYING FOR THAT!"

            I jumped and grabbed Dario's arm, then hauled Glenn out of the bin by his leg and set him on the floor, finally grabbing his arm and running like crazy out of the store.

            "Karsh!"  I ducked to the right, plopping down onto the stairs and letting go of the brothers.  "Who were they?"

            "Just a couple of idiots.  Don't mind them."

            "What're their names?"  He sat down next to me, keeping an eye on Glenn as he ran around in circles.

            "Silt and Peppy or something stupid like that."

            "Those are odd names… which is which?"

            Shrugging, I fell back onto the stairs and rest my head on one of the steps, "Nobody ever remembers."

            "Oh."

            "Oniisan!"  Glenn ran up to Dario, into his arms and grabbed hold of his shoulders, "Lookit da flowers!"  He let go of his brother and turned, pointing to the flower stand.  Dario smiled and nodded at him.

            "Yeah, pretty aren't they?"

            "I like da purple ones!"

            "Bellflowers."  We all looked up and stared.  And maybe drooled a bit.  It's her!  She's appeared in front of me again, the goddess who will be my wife some day, once General Viper appoints me first in command.  Then he'll die and I'll be General Karsh, the best General in El Nido.  Or something like that.

            "Is that what they're called, then?"

            She smiled and nodded, raising a bouquet of the flowers, "They are very pretty."  She extended a hand – which, might I say, is the most beautiful hand in the world – to Dario, "I don't believe I have seen you here before.  I am Lady Riddel."

            He looked around rather awkwardly and lifted Glenn, putting him next to him, and stood to take her hand.  Rather sickenly, he took her hand and kissed it lightly, "Dario, son of Garai."  She didn't seem to be too surprised at this statement, and instead just widened her smile.  She's got a great smile, "And this is Glenn, my brother."

            "Ew!"  All three of us blinked, looking at him, "You kissed her hand!"

            Dario and Riddel laughed.  I let out a fake chuckle; it's not really that funny.  I wouldn't do it.  "Of course, Glenn.  It's the proper way to greet a lady."

            Gag, Dario, gag.  You're a sappy wimp, too.  "Oh, it really does not matter to me.  I always feel so silly when children greet me like that anyway."

            "But you a kid too!"

            "Well, that is true!"  And she let out the most beautiful, pure sound I've ever heard.  She laughed.  I swear if I could I'd die of happiness right there.  "Oh, and you – " she turned her attention to me, finally.  I _am_ the main attraction of Termina, after all.

            I jumped up and bowed to her, I will not kiss her hand no matter how 'proper' it is, "Karsh, son of Zappa."

            "Oh, Zappa!  I would not have known!"  She smiled, "You do not look like him.  Dario," she gave a small hand motion towards him, swishing her long sleeve, "greatly resembles General Garai."

            "I guess he does."

            "Lady Riddel, you embarrass me."  He bowed his head, blushing.  What's with these two?  They're acting like they've known each other for years.

            "Oh, I'm sorry!"  She turned back to me and curtsied, "I am forgetting my manners towards you as well.  It is nice to meet you, Karsh, son of Zappa.  And you, Dario and Glenn, sons of Garai."  I don't know how she did it, but she made her smile even more beautiful.  Could it be an angel?

            "And you, Lady Riddel."

            Glenn and I chimed in, "Yeah, nice to meet you." At the same time.  This kid really isn't that bad, at least he's not a wimp like his boring, stupid brother.

            "Lady Riddel."  One of the men by her – when did she have guards surrounding her? – took a step forward and bowed his head, "We must be leaving soon."

            "Oh, can't I stay just a few more minutes?"

            "I am afraid we must take you back to the manor."

            She sighed and nodded to him before turning her gaze back to us, "I am very sorry, but I must take my leave.  It was nice meeting you three."

            "The pleasure is all ours."

            Hey, what's with him taking all the good lines?  I've got to say something!  "Yeah!  And t'anks for saying dat dey're benpowers!"

            Riddel laughed wonderfully again.  Dammit, kid, not you too! "You ought to hang out with us sometime!"  There!  I finally said something.

            Dario turned and looked at me, a stark, white look in his face.  Oh can it, you stupid idiot.  The palace guards seem a bit peeved at me too.  What?  Well I had to say SOMETHING.

            Riddel didn't seem to take notice of all the shocked faced, of course.  She's got brains.  "Oh?  Why… I think I should like that.  And where do you all stay?"

            "At the Smithy!"  I pointed off to the left, towards the houses.

            "Oh!  All three of you?"  Dario and I nodded; I heard Glenn kicking a stone off the steps.  Riddel frowned briefly, probably thinking of Garai, and nodded, "Well, I shall come visit you three, then."  She curtsied again and Dario bowed, elbowing me in the side to do the same.  Grumbling, I bowed to her and quickly straightened.  The guards surrounded her and led her out of the city.  I couldn't see her face, but her hand waved to us as she left.

            "Well, she is rather nice."

            "Yeah, she's pretty cool for a girl."  Well, I'm not going to tell _him_ that she's the future Mrs. Karsh.

            "Oniisan!"

            "Yeah, Glenn?"

            "I wan' a bedpower!"

            Dario laughed and took hold of Glenn's hand, leading him to the flower stand.  "Karsh?"

            "Huh?"

            "Could I borrow some money?"

            Damn idiot!  He's a wimp, sappy, stupid, weak, AND he's going to make me bankrupt.  That's it, if I have to baby-sit these two, I deserve a raise.

---

Fortune teller scene, take 2:

Fortune teller: He will kill you! *points to Karsh*

Dario: What?  Surely you jest, he wouldn't kill me!

Karsh: Well, actually I think the old bat is right.

Dario: What?  Glenn, you don't think she's – 

Glenn: Yep, she prolly white.

Dario: Damn! 

Riddel scene, take 2:

Dario: Well, she is rather nice.

Karsh: Yeah, and she's gonna marry me.

Dario: WHAT?!  *ensues to try to beat the crap out of Karsh*

Glenn: Ha!  You's bof insade!  Karsh'll mawwy me!

Karsh and Dario: *stop, look at Glenn, then at each, and run away*

…. Review please!  ^_^ *beg beg*  Oh, and does anyone wanna betaread this?  Specifically, someone who knows facts about the game…  If you do, please email me at maggie005@adelphia.net (no spam or anything or I'll hurt you o_O~! [and viruses are useless since my program deletes all attachments])


	3. Chapter 3 Dario

Ok, late. Yeeah… real late. We'll have to see.

_**Envy**_

Chapter 3

_Dario_

Guards came to get us when they died. We couldn't stay by ourselves, they said. Two kids weren't fit to fend for themselves. We stayed at the Viper Manor for a couple days while they tried to find a home for us. Glenn didn't notice what was going on around us – he thought we were just having an adventure. One of those fun exploring games around the continent while mom and dad were away.

He was sort of right – we were going to have to be on the continent by ourselves, exploring, from now on. What he didn't realize is that mom and dad weren't coming back. I didn't see anyone other than the guards and General Viper while we were there – they kept us in the soldiers' quarters, away from the fancy part of the castle. "You two will be fine soldiers, so you might as well get a taste of what it's like to live as one."

I don't know if I want to be a soldier. Mom, dad, General Viper, and my brother all told me I'm going to be one. From that one glimpse of a battle I saw between my father and some soldiers, I don't think I want to hurt anyone. My own sides sympathized with the soldiers as my father ran his sword through them, and I looked away, disgusted. That was four years ago, and my feelings still haven't changed, but there's nothing I can do about it. I'm a bred soldier. My fate, as well as my younger brother's, was decided before I was born by my father Garai.

Since mom and dad died, my feelings about the matter have become even more muddled. I know what I have to do, but… I wish there was some way to change my fate. Even now, as Glenn and I live in this small wooden shack next to Zappa's house, I know I'm still stuck. There isn't anything to do, and now I'm in an even worse fix – Zappa makes weapons, how can I escape them when the building next to me is filled with them?

Beautiful. I shovel in the food that Zippa piles onto my plate, not even paying attention to the fact that my stomach feels like it's about to burst. Radiant. Glenn squirms uncomfortably in his chair and begins looking for ways to discreetly get rid of his food without using his mouth.

Charming. Karsh reaches across the table and grabs another drumstick and I wonder how he keeps that bone-thin body of his with all the food he eats. Amazing. Zappa slams me on the back and I cough, nearly spitting out my food. Glenn and Karsh laugh at me, but I don't care, my mind is on other things. Riddel. Lady… Riddel. Even the name sends shivers down my spine. How could I have known General Viper for so long and never met her? How could I have spent days in the manor and never seen her? Is she kept away from the soldiers' quarters? Glancing down at my plate, I notice that Zippa has stopped dumping food on it. Everyone is finishing up and Glenn is tugging on my arm.

"Oniisan!"

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I push the plate away and thank Zippa for the meal as Glenn leads me out of the room.

"Oniisan, you look really funny."

"Do I?"

"Your face is really…" He half lowered his eyelids and let his tongue hang out of the side of his mouth. I laughed and patted Glenn's head, purposely messing up his hair. "Oniisan is really stupid!" He stuck his tongue out at me and ran over to the training dummy, grabbing his wooden stick and pounding at it. I may not look forward to being a soldier, but he'll make a fine one someday. Glenn tripped and fell forward on his face. Well, he needs to work on his form a bit.

"Yeah, yeah!" Karsh called out from behind me, slinging his axe over his shoulder. Zappa was standing behind him, his arms crossed and staring at us. "Pops says he wants to see us fight."

"Really?" He tossed my sword at me and I grabbed the hilt, turning it over in my hand.

"Yeah, but I ain't goin' easy on you this time."

"Neither am I." We smirked and circled each other. Behind us, I heard Glenn shout, "HOO-HAA!" and then a smack and a whining, "Owww…"

I can't close my eyes. Everytime I do, the image of Lady Riddel shows up and I can't think about anyone else. This isn't the time for silly infatuations – this is the time to mourn my parents' deaths and help out Glenn. Turning my head to my brother, I see him sleeping peacefully on his side. He didn't sleep well the first night we came here – he was tossing and turning, and I could hear him whimpering until I got up and tucked him in. He protested, but I knew that's what he really wanted and needed.

Glenn's such a little kid, and he tries so hard; too hard sometimes. The example my father and I set for him was one of stern determination – never give up, never give in, but always have pride and dignity. They're good qualities to have, qualities I'm sure Lady Riddel would li - … but Glenn's so young; sometimes I wonder if having his personality forced upon him is a good thing. Maybe it'll turn out all right in the end.

I wonder - was my personality forced upon me? Did my father force me to be who I am today? Is there a little part of me inside that never wanted this, or is that on the surface and does my forceful nature sleep inside? I wouldn't be surprised if someday I snap and try to kill everyone around me.

Shuddering, I turn to my side and curl up under the covers. A cold chill hit me suddenly and I try to get as much body heat as possible by becoming as compact as I can. I wonder, is it cold outside? Is Lady Riddel warm in the Viper Manor?

Someone… is jumping on me. Feet are pounding my stomach, accompanied by giggling and chuckling, as well as light pouring in from two directions. It's too early, leave me alone, Glenn. Pushing him away feebly, I roll over and hear him fall with a thud to the ground. "Owww… Oniisan! You're mean!"

"Oniiiiissaaaan, you're so meeaaan…" Another, deeper, voice taunts me. Without opening my eyes or turning, I grab my pillow and chuck it at the voice. "Ow! Dammit, Dario!" Yup, that's Karsh alright.

"What time is it?"

"It's tiiiiime… to get up!" Glenn pushes my shoulder roughly. That's what mom would say whenever she came in to wake us up. Grumbling, I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight. Glenn and I switched beds after the first night – he complained that being next to the window was too scary. 'Dere might be crazy meanie aminals!' Riight, Glenn. Like what, big cats in suits?

"What's so important that I have to get up right now?"

"It's the last day of the festival, you moron. All the other days suck, but the last day is the one day the townsfolk actually like."

"What happens?"

"There's a big music act that comes every year to perform. We get a new group each year." My pillow hit me on the back of the head and Glenn giggled, running out of the shack at the call of 'breakfast!' "Get your ass up and come on downtown." He knelt close to my ear and whispered, "We can ditch the kid and head the bar."

"Of course not!" I pushed him away and sat up, glaring at him groggily. He smirked and crossed his arm.

"It's just a suggestion. If you're too much of a chicken to do it – "

"I am not a chicken!"

"Then let's ditch him and go to the bar. If we go now, they'll let us in without question."

Blinking, I swung my legs over to the side of the bed, "How do you know this?"

"I always go in the morning. Usually I'll skip breakfast and head down there, and if you tell anyone I'll rip your head off and feed it to the fish at the harbor."

"Will you now?"

He turned and walked out of the shack, calling after him, "If you're brave, come to the bar. It's next to the elemental shop – I'll meet you there." After a few seconds he popped his head back in, "Chicken!"

Chicken! I stood up and rushed to the chest of draws in front of me, grabbing some clothes. No one calls me chicken and gets away with it. I feel bad leaving Glenn alone with Zippa and Zappa – I know he doesn't feel comfortable around them yet. So far he's only bonded with Karsh, and probably just because he isn't… large enough to scare him. Glenn's always had a small fear of people wider and taller than him – Garai always terrified him, but he managed to hide it from our parents. I always knew. Karsh isn't scary; he's too skinny to scare anyone, no matter how scary his personality is.

Something about the way Karsh leans over the bar and flirts with the barmaid gives me the feeling that I'm going to be stuck here for awhile. Part of me thinks that this 'awhile' is going to be years, but I push that thought out of my mind. The bar isn't anything special – a few locals, a few drunks (very, very extreme drunks seeing as it's not even noon yet), a few dirty tables, a barmaid, and a purple haired boy trying to act much older than he really is. He really shouldn't try so hard; it just makes him seem younger.

I'm debating on leaving this place. Maybe if I turn around and run out I can go back and make sure Glenn is ok. I think he saw me leave and tried to follow, but I noticed too quickly and started running. I know when I get back I'm going to have to be extra nice to him for that. This Karsh fellow… he's bringing out the worst in me, I can already tell.

"Oh, hey look who it is! Yo, wet blanket!"

Alright, I'm just going to ignore that and pretend he wasn't talking to me. If I walk out now, he might not realize that I heard him.

"You do know you can't leave. Hey! Hey, Dario!" Turning around, I can see him flailing his arms in the air.

Well… damn.

"Karsh… Oh, were you talking to me?"

"_You_ were about to leave."

"No I wasn't." He gestured to my hand on the door, "Well… ok, maybe I was, but can you blame me?" I pointed to the drunk who had just fallen on the floor and thrown up on himself.

"Don't worry about him, he owns the place."

And that's supposed to make me feel better? "I just feel bad about leaving Glenn."

"Man, if you're the wet blanket, he's the soggy rag. That kid, I swear – " He blinks and my hand is on his throat.

"Don't you dare insult my brother like that." I can hear the growl in my voice and in the back of my mind I wonder what the hell I'm doing. I try to let go, but my head and my arm are screaming at me to kill him. Just to get it over with, just go ahead and do it now before he kills you…

"Whoa, whoa, hey! I'm sorry man, I'm just kidding around, do you… mind?" He choked out and looked down at me. I give him a shake and let go, leaving him gasping against the bar counter with the barmaid patting his arm. That bastard, he can insult me, but I'll _kill_ him if he…

Wait, what? What did I just… _kill_ him? I… I don't understand where that came from…

"Oh! I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"_Choke me to death?"_ straightening, Karsh massages his throat and takes a step away from me, "Geez, if you're gonna try to kill me, at least do it with a friggin' sword. I'm really sorry. I guess I was a little outta line there, I mean… the kid is cool and all, don't get me wrong, I think he'll be a lot of fun when he gets older, but… you gotta admit, it is kinda hard to do some stuff with him around. Don't get so crazy over a joke."

"He is _not_ a soggy rag."

"Ok, ok, he isn't."

Standing there in silence, I look to the barmaid who shrinks back at my stare. Even the owner has taken a pause from spitting the vomit out of his mouth to look at us. At least, I think he's looking at us. He's kind of looking off to the side and oh… wait, there he goes again.

"Maybe this place is a bit much for your first week here. Hey, Sandy, I'm sorry but…"

"It's ok, you're too young for me anyway."

"What? Damnit! **Dario**! What the hell!"

"It isn't my fault you're just a kid." I turn away from him and start to walk out of the bar. "I'm going to go get Glenn. Maybe together we can drown you." Shutting the door, I can hear him trying to hit on "Sandy" in between his shouts of obscenities at me.

Karsh really does bring out the worst in me. If I have to grow up with this guy, I probably will snap and start killing something.

Maybe something like him.

--

Bar scene, take 2:  
Karsh: Hey, what are you trying to do, kill me?  
Dario: Well I might as well get it over with.  
Karsh: WHAT?  
Sandy: At least give him a chance to pay off his debt to me.  
Dario: What kind of debt?  
Karsh: Uhhhh, sooo, that Glenn... he's a real idiot. I hate -  
Dario: You die NOW! 


End file.
